Don't Fall Asleep To Dream
by XxQueenOfDarknessxX
Summary: Your typical normal teenage girl is thrown into the world of Nightmare on Elm Street but what happens? Will she save some of the characters before Krueger gets to them or will she decide to help the demonic dream demon? OCxFreddy, AU, Slight FreddyxNancy


Authors Note: Why start a new story? Hm…Well because I thought my old idea sucked and my writing sucked .; I might finish it someday maybe…Anyways this is gonna be my new story and I hope that everyone will like it and the idea.

Summary: Your typical normal teenage girl is thrown into the world of Nightmare on Elm Street but what happens? Will she save some of the characters before Krueger gets to them or will she decide to help the demonic dream demon? OC x Freddy and slight Nancy x Freddy, Somewhat AU

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANOES Nor any other of the movies at all! Though I do own my characters I will throw into the story.

Chapter 1: Nightmare

Serenity's POV

August 25th, 2010

I looked around at my surroundings and noticed that I was in some type of boiler room but everything was cold and there was no heat at all. "Okay…You really need to stop dreaming about this place…Or stop watching Nightmare on Elm St before bed…" I said with a sigh. Screeeech. I jumped as I looked around and glared around at my surroundings. "Okay…Wake up…come on!" I said to myself. Soon there was a sound of a alarm clock going off and I sighed as I opened my eyes. "Thank god… Normally that doesn't happen…" I thought. I slowly dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. As I looked into the mirror I couldn't help but laugh slightly looking at my blondish-red hair. "I really am a Loretta wannabe." I thought jokingly.

As 20 minutes had past I came out of the bathroom and decided to watch a movie in the living room. I noticed my grandmother and aunt had already left for work and I didn't have school until the 30th of this month. I groaned at the thought of school but at least I was a senior. I looked at my collection of DVDs and had anything from Nightmare on Elm St to Jennifer's Body. I quickly grabbed Nightmare on Elm St and put it on. I couldn't help it I loved watching the whole movie series over and over. My grandmother always wondered how I could handle horror. "Maybe it's because I'm crazy?" I thought as I glanced over at the T.V.

The screen was pure white and seemed to glow. "What the hell is going on?" I asked moving my hand towards the T.V. screen. Before I knew it I was sucked into the T.V. and soon landed on my butt. I groaned as I opened my eyes to see the most known house all in horror. "Am I in front of the Elm St house?" I asked myself. A small girl walked up next to me and smiled. "Who are you?" She asked sweetly. I smiled at the little girl as I looked into her brown hues. "I'm Serenity." I said. Screeeechh. "I gotta go now." The little girl said heading inside of the house. I knew it was a bad idea to go into the house but curiosity got to me. "Alright…So far this seems real….Maybe I'm dreaming?" I thought. As soon as I entered the house the door quickly shut behind me. I shivered slightly as I began to look around. "Thank god I'm not afraid of anything…I take that back…Maybe scared of Krueger…Just a little anyways." I thought.

"Ah fresh meat." Said a deep male voice. I stopped and quickly turned around to see a man wearing a dirty brown fedora, a red and green sweater, dirty brown pants. I noticed he was also burnt badly and had a glove with sharp metal knifes. Tap. Tap. Tap. The male looked at me with disgust. "You think staring at me will work?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. He quickly moved towards me and pointed one of the metal claws at me. "Don't you know how I am?" He asked. I grinned slightly as I looked at him. "Of course I do. Your Freddy Krueger the most known killer of Springwood." I said.

Freddy laughed as he looked at me and seemed to be planning something. "Well, well…You brushed up on the history. " He said. I felt my heart starting to beat faster and I knew I was starting to show fear. "Damn it… I really need to get out of here…This is to real…" I thought. Freddy smirked as he moved closer towards me. I did what I normally wouldn't do… I ran from him. Freddy sneered slightly as he watched me start to run away. "Damn, I hate when these bitches run." He said. I quickly ran into what seemed like a boiler room. "Oh no…This isn't happening!" I thought looking around. Screeecchhh. "Alright…Come out and face me, Krueger!" I yelled knowing I most likely put myself out there. Soon I felt hot breath on my neck.

"Tch, you aren't much fun, Princess." He said. I knew he was standing right behind me and I closed my eyes. "Hn. My name isn't 'Princess' it's Serenity." I said. Freddy laughed slightly as he put his ungloved hand on my shoulder. "Oh so you mean your peaceful bitch?" he said. I quickly knocked his hand off my shoulder and glared at him. "I'm seriously starting to not like you." I said. Then all of a sudden a young female's voice could be heard. "KRUEGER!" I looked over to see a young woman about 20 or so standing there. Freddy smirked as he looked between me and the other female. "Ah, Nancy…So nice of you to join us." He said.

I quickly ran past Freddy and stood next to Nancy. "We have to get out of here." I whispered. Nancy nodded her head at me and closed her eyes. I looked over at Freddy for a moment and knew he would be following me from now on. "Better luck next time, Krueger!" I said closing my eyes tightly and hoping I would wake up. Before I knew it I woke up in a strange place it seemed like someone's apartment. "Hey? Are you alright?" asked a females voice. I blinked a few times to see Nancy standing right next to me. "This isn't real…You're a made up character….I'm not even supposed to be here…" I said. Nancy let out a small sigh as she sat down next to me. "Serenity? Isn't it? You have to believe me this is real. I'm real." She said. I closed my eyes tightly as I fought back the tears to cry. "Nancy… Freddy will never be killed. We will always lose." I said.

Nancy frowned as she looked at me. "Serenity, you have to be strong about this…" She said. I opened my bright blue eyes and looked over at her. "Krueger will keep on killing…You die by his hand by protecting Kristen and the other kids at Westson Hills…" I said. Nancy looked at me nervously like I wasn't telling the truth or I was actually Krueger in the real world. "Believe me…I've seen it happen…. You die… Kristen dies…Everyone dies." I said. Nancy let out a small sigh as she shook her head. "If that is true then how does Krueger die this time?" She asked. I l sat up from the bed and looked at her. "Kristen kills him but…He comes back." I said.

Nancy quickly stood up and turned around to look at me. "Well…I have to get to work. I'll see you when I get home." She said. I nodded and let out a sigh as I took in everything. "I'm no longer in my world but Nightmare On Elm St world….I need to get back but how? Change everything around? Like that would even work…" I thought. I felt myself slowly falling asleep again and actually didn't care if I did meet up with Freddy again.

Authors End Note: Hahaha, I left you on a cliffhanger didn't I? Well I really hope that you guys will like this story. Flame and Reviews are welcomed. I will update this story when I can which will be during the week hopefully and when I can get the computer.


End file.
